User blog:ArkCronicle/Fan-Made Unit -- Sailena
First off please dont post this else were without permition from me please. second i came up with this myself. third it only took two hours to come up with all this im good at making character up and giving them storys to go with them. 'Sailena----' 4* Shiver Whisper Sailena ''“Come closer so you can hear me … my breath its cold right…” '' Element - Light Gender - Female Rarity - 4 Stars Max. Lv - 60 Cost – 15 A timid singer from another world, Due to her abnormally cold breath those around her always kept their distance from her. Because of this she never got any friends. Her parents seeing this decided on her tenth birthday to bring her to concert. Upon seeing and hearing the singers sing a feeling was born in her to let others hear her voice. Leader Skill - Whispering Voice: 20% boost to all parameters when 5 or more elements are present. BB – Icy Song: 8 combo water, light elemental attack to all enemies. 5* Chilled Voice Sailena ''“Do you want to hear me sing … do you mind being cold…” '' Element - Light Gender - Female Rarity - 5 Stars Max. Lv - 80 Cost – 19 After being inspired to sing she started perform small concerts around her town. After a while many people became fond of her voice and many started to attend her concerts. Once she developed a large fan base she became more confident in her voice and during one of her concerts with a huge crowd she did her best singing yet, and as she sang it started to snow while it was sunny. Because of that her fans started calling her “The Ice Voiced Singer”. Leader Skill – Singers Voice: 25% Boost to all Parameters when 5 or more elements are present. BB – Snowing Song: 12 combo water, light elemental attack to all enemies, and slightly recovers hp for all allies for 3 turns. 6* Frozen Melody Sailena ''“My voice can sooth the hearts of many … but it might be cold…” '' Element - Light Gender - Female Rarity - 6 Stars Max. Lv - 100 Cost - 30 A singer with many fans and a cold voice. Now with many fans she decided to leave her home town and travel the globe to let others hear her voice and whiteness the miracle of her frozen concerts. Every were she went now the temperature dropped as she sang and snow fell as well. Many were amazed by her voice and many didn’t mind the cold that followed her voice because listening to her voice soothed their hearts and filled it with warmth. Leader Skill – Frozen Idols Voice: 35% boost to all Parameters when 5 or more elements are present, slightly recover hp and slightly fill BB gauge each turn. BB – Freezing Singing: 14 combo powerful water, light attack to all enemies, and recovers hp of all allies for 3 turns. SBB – Chilled Concert: 18 combo powerful water, light attack to all enemies, recovers hp, removes all status ailments, & recovers hp for 3 turns. 7* Sub-Zero Concert Sailena “''I want to spread my voice and singing so everyone can hear it … I hope they brought coats…” '' Element - Light Gender - Female Rarity - 7 Stars Max. Lv - 120 Cost - 42 An idolized singer known worldwide for a cold voice. Now with the entire globe knowing of her voice she wanted even more people to know of her voice. To do this she enlisted the help of a space time traveler to send her to another world so she may spread her voice and singing to even more people. The traveler known as Mr. Chronicle told her that there was a world in need of a soothing voice “Ishgria” but he also told her that it was a violent place with demons and monsters. So he gave her the ability to even farther control the ice, snow, and cold with her voice and sent her on her way to a new world. Leader Skill – Blizzard Idols Voice: 50% boost to all parameters when 5 or more elements are present, negates all status aliments, greatly recovers hp, and fills BB gauge each turn. Extra Skill – Chilly Aura: 10% damage reduction, chance of applying ATK,DEF de-buffs when attacked, and boosts BB fill rate. BB – Blizzard Song: 20 combo powerful water, light attack to all enemies, recovers hp, removes all status ailments, fills BB gauge, & recovers hp and fills BB gauge for 3 turns. SBB – Sub-Zero Singing: 26 combo powerful water, light attack to all enemies, recovers hp, removes all status ailments, negates status aliments for 3 turns, fills BB gauge, & recovers hp and fills BB gauge for 3 turns. UBB – Frozen World Concert: 32 combo powerful water, light attack to all enemies, recovers hp to max, removes all status ailments, negates status aliments for 3 turns, fills BB gauge to max, & recovers hp to max and fills BB gauge to max for 3 turns. Hoped you liked it im still going to make more fan-made units. also looking for feed back on if it needs to be nerfed of some changes are needed. please post below. Category:Blog posts